STPCOC06
Too Many Pretty Cures?! Everyone’s Own Character! is the 6th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary Hikaru and friends revive a Star Princess! Serenity feels like she's failing to help the new cures go forward with their mission, since she's been there the longest. No matter how she looks at herself, she always sees a pathetic, selfish, good-for-nothing little girl... But when a new villain appears and attacks, she needs to be able to help the others and overcome her doubts. Everyone has their own story, their own character! Major Events * The North Star Compass appears. * The cures perform their first group attack, North Star Ascension. * Heideri and Hoshiwa Mirai make their debut in this episode. Synopsis The episode starts with someone picking up a Dark Pen off the ground. This person is revealed to be Cure Star. The Dark Pen glows and transforms back into a pen. Cure Star happily exclaims that they've officially reclaimed the Aries Princess Star Color Pen. The other girls(Milky, Soleil, and Selene) go to their friend in excitement. Cure Astro, who had helped to reclaim the pen, just stood there in silence, mentally marveling at the accomplishment. She then joins the others as Cure Star inserts the pen into the Twinkle Book. The five of them are teleported to the Star Palace and the Aries Star Princess is revived. While she thanks the cures, we look at Cure Astro's face, which seemed happy, but sadness was tinted in her expression. Sadness, disappointment, and shame. We then see Serenity leaving school later. Hoshiko and Ella Marie offer to walk home with her, but she just ignores them and continues walking. When she gets home, she walks past Riku and the other staff of the household and goes into her room. She flops down onto her bed with her bag on the ground. She looks over to her nightstand at her diary, but then turns her head to face the other wall as the lights go off. There is a time skip to a morning and we see Vega throwing rocks at Serenity's window. Hoshiko and Ella Marie are talking to Riku at the door, with Riku explaining that she hasn't come out of there for days. He continued how he'd see the food rejected at her door and that sometimes he'd hear her talking to herself. Vega threw a rock with all her might, meanwhile. But sadly, it hardly did anything. Serenity wouldn't respond. Meanwhile, we see Serenity curled up into a ball on her bed. Fuwa flies around her observantly in the dark room. Serenity then realizes that Fuwa was there the whole time and feels ashamed for not caring for her. She tells Fuwa to go to Hikaru. There she'd be fed. But Fuwa was persistent and flew to Serenity. Serenity saw that Fuwa was begging her. So she sighed and gave in. She went to her desk drawer and pulled out a secret stash of Star Donuts. Fuwa's eyes sparkled with excitement as Serenity opened the bag and gave Fuwa one. Fuwa's look of happiness turned to disappointment as Serenity closed the bag and put it away. Serenity thought Fuwa wanted more, but Fuwa told her that Serenity needed to eat as well. Serenity went back to the bed and curled up again, claiming that she was not even hungry. But her stomach said otherwise. Fuwa then used her magic to split her donut in half, giving Serenity one of the two halves. Serenity told Fuwa that she didn't want any and that Fuwa should have it. But Fuwa threw the donut into her face. Serenity gave up and ate the donut with Fuwa. After eating the donut together, Fuwa flew out the window, which Serenity had opened previously so that Fuwa could go to Hikaru. Serenity didn't want Fuwa running off, so she ran out of the room. On her way out the door, the staff of the household were celebrating over the fact that Serenity has left her room. She ran out the door, almost bumping into Riku and the girls. She didn't care, she just kept on chasing after Fuwa. When she finally caught Fuwa, she was close to a river. Fuwa told her to keep going, so Serenity let go of Fuwa and they both crossed the river. They continued to venture forward, until they finally came to a beautiful place in the forest. Serenity looked around at all the green trees and flowers. It was exactly like something you'd see from a fairy tale. In the center was a shining light. She approached that light and reached out her hand. It shone brighter. She grabbed the light and something formed in her hands. It looked like a compass. Serenity didn't know why a compass was here or what it meant, but a voice deep down told her that it would always show her where to go. Serenity put the compass in front of her and asked it where she should go. The pointer pointed in the direction where she came from, so she went back. She found that it was pointing at her friends. Tears came to Serenity's eyes as she put the compass away and ran to her friends. They hugged and Riku smiled, going inside and letting the girls have their moment. Serenity then decided to show them the beautiful place she found, so they started to venture into the forest. When they got there, the arrow on the compass spun around wildly. Serenity had no idea what this meant. Then, an army of Nottorei jumped out of hiding and they found they were surrounded. Ella Marie pulled out her Star Color Pen, ready to fight. Hoshiko and Vega nodded and followed suit. Serenity put the compass away and nodded, pulling out her Star Color Pen as well. They then transformed together. But the Nottorei didn't attack. Instead, a laugh is heard and everyone's attention is turned to the source. It was a girl who had laughed. She said that before they battle, she wanted to let them know that these weren't the usual Nottorei that they had faced before. Cure Astro asked for the identity of the one who was speaking to them and she introduced herself as Heideri, one of the commanders of the Nottoraiders. She said that the Pretty Cures' days were numbered now that she was around. The Nottorei then attacked. The girls fought, individually and together... until they were forced to be back to back, with a huge circle of Nottorei closing in on them. Heideri laughed, and then got serious. She went directly into Serenity's worst fear. She called Serenity a failure. She pointed out that they didn't have any Princess Star Color Pens. All they had was a rusty, old, meaningless compass. Anger bubbled up inside Astro, but what surfaced was defeat. She looked overtaken by shame and sadness. She admitted that she was a failure. Nebula was shocked at this and instantly protested. She yelled at her friend, saying that if she was a failure, she wouldn't have learned Japanese or become a Pretty Cure. Nebula said that if Serenity was a failure, then Fuwa would've already been lost to the Nottoraiders. Hoshiko then stood up for her friend as well, saying that if Serenity was a failure, then none of them would be there together that day. She also said that if it weren't for Serenity, she and Kumiko wouldn't have seen the meteor shower. She also said that if it weren't for Serenity, they wouldn't be friends. Ella Marie sighed in defeat and chimed in, saying that it was Serenity's liveliness that made her want to be able to use her legs again. Ella continued and said that Serenity's risk-taking proved that Serenity wasn't a failure. Serenity teared up as she looked to her friends. Heideri rolled her eyes and said that they were still nothing compared to the other Pretty Cure. But this time, Astro was the one who intervened. She said that that was because they were Pretty Cure longer. She then said something like this: "Everyone is different, Heideri. You and Kitsudeme are different... Me and Riku are different... but that doesn't make us any less meaningful. These differences make us special. Everyone has their own story, their own past... Everyone has their own character! And we as a team have a character too! We are... the OC Squad!" When she said that last sentence, everyone struck a cool pose. Heideri stiffened as she saw them all glow and light up brilliantly. Then, we saw Cure Astro pull something glowing out of her pouch. It was the compass, but the design changed! It now was silver with swirly designs on it. There were jewels around the side of the compass in the colors of white, light blue, orange, hot pink, light pink, and purple. Another jewel was on the arrow, this one in red. Cure Astro smiled and lifted it up. It shined and a group attack was performed, North Star Ascension. They defeated a lot of the Nottorei and Heideri retreated with a scowl on her face. There is a time skip to the next day and Serenity feels a vibration in her pocket. She takes the compass out of her pocket and points it forward. The arrow points somewhere and Serenity positions herself so that it's pointing forwards. She looks up and sees a group of people, but one person stood out in particular... Hoshiwa Mirai. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Mascots Fuwa Prunce Villains Heideri Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Niku Household Staff Hoshiwa Mirai(cameo) Trivia * The theme song changes from the STPC OC Sayad style theme song to the STPCOC theme song. * This is the first episode in which a whole paragraph in the synopsis is devoted to dialogue. Gallery STPCOC06/Image GalleryCategory:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures